


Setting on a Dreamer's Heart

by JamesJenkins9



Category: The Neverending Story (Movies), The Neverending Story - All Media Types
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Germany, High School, Imagination, Kissing, Late at Night, Lust, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Spiritual, Teasing, Teen Romance, Visions in dreams, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Late at night, Bastian has a vision he up till now could only imagine. Now an old friend and beloved has come and he gives himself to her.
Relationships: Bastian Balthasar Bux/Childlike Empress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Setting on a Dreamer's Heart

It's 3 AM on a hot summer's night. Fifteen-year-old Bastian Balthasar Bux lying naked in bed, half beneath a white cotton sheet. A cool rush of air through the open bedroom window had sent the curtain rippling out into the room and prompted his awakening. He laid semiconscious, staring up at the ceiling; the room shadowed in darkness except for a ray of moonlight piercing its way across the wall opposite. The gentle breeze from the window ebbs across his slender body. He feels a sense of well being.  
  
Suddenly the dark blue curtain billows once again and fills the room. As Bastian turned to look, the image of a girl's face appears within the folds of swirling linen. He watched transfixed as she glides into the room, shrouded within the curtain, the outline of her body unfolding before his blue eyes. Using her porcelain-like hands she finds a way through her snare and is finally able to free herself. Rising high, she circles above him and Bastian sees her in all her splendor for the first time after his first adventure in Fantastica. It was her, Moonchild, a semitransparent figure with long blonde hair and a slender body dressed in what appears to be a smoky white satin dress. As she continues to roam about the room in an eagle-like manner, her hair and dress flail elegantly in the wind. Sitting up now, Bastian's am captivated as he struggled to remain focused on her enchanting smiling face. He longed for her to stop a while and allow him a moment to absorb her stunning beauty. As if reading his mind she does just that. Moonchild hovers high above him for eleven, maybe thirty seconds. There is no doubt she is everything he desired. There is also no doubt that she knows it too. In a sudden graceful action, she dives down towards him, stopping inches from his awestruck face. With a ghostly outstretched hand she motions as if to caress his forehead. They stare knowingly into each other's eyes. Bastian finds himself unable to stop from softly uttering her name...  
  
She smiles warmly, rises once again and begins to _dance_ excitedly around the room. Bastian gripped the bedsheet, he longed to rise up and join her but he found he was unable to do so. Reluctantly Bastian was forced to watch as she continues to merrily flirt about him. Diving once more she swoops low to the foot of the bed and then climbs towards me, her shimmering form brushing the length of his body. In an instant Bastian's aglow with an overwhelming tingling sensation which penetrates deep between his legs. Sensing his pleasure she circles round for another pass. Bastian feel another powerful surge as her body rushes past him a second time, sending a further stiffening jolt to his penis. As Moonchild rises to pass him a third time, Bastian reached out in an attempt to grab her. To his surprise his hand passes through her and at the point of contact bright white sparks light up the darkened room. As she climbed higher his hand falls down through her body, emitting fiery sparks all around, electrifying to the touch. When Bastian reached the hem of her dress he seemed able to take hold of it and as Moonchild continued to rise high into the room, her dress appearing to slide from her and falls to the floor in a glittering dissipating shower.  
  
Unconcerned, she approaches him again, this time more slowly than before. Now as she does so, her translucent appearance suddenly transforms before his eyes into someone very real. Bastian's now aware of her naked body all over me as she hovers up his legs. His penis is throbbing uncontrollably as she approaches it. His balls are tight and aching with anticipation. Bastian watches as Moonchild gently begins kissing his thighs as she works her way higher. All of a sudden her tongue is feverishly working away at his balls. Suddenly up to the base of his penis, gently nibbling all the way. Licking her way up his shaft Bastian shivered at the sensation of feeling her warm lips around his tip. Her hot mouth opens to _welcome_ him, her tongue eagerly lapping up his freshly oozing pre-cum. Ever upward Moonchild is soon kissing his stomach, making her way to his chest. Bastian feel her warm breasts pressing against his balls and penis, her erect nipples gently caressing his skin. The brunette teen's paralyzed with ecstasy as her mouth reaches his neck and she begins to suckle on his right ear. Bastian murmurs in raptures from the warmth of her breath against his cheek as she gently kisses her way across his flushed face. Their mouths meet at last and they kiss for what seems like hours, constantly staring into each other's eyes. Bastian can taste himself on her lips as their juices mix.  
  
Throughout the passion of their kiss Moonchild has been motioning her body around him. Bastian's now aware of her warm wet womanhood gently brushing against his penis. Her hips begin to rise higher and higher around him. She seems eager to find the warrior. She has a wickedly naughty look in her bewitching silver eyes. Suddenly the tip of his bulging penis finds her gorgeously red wet lips and they part instantly before him. With one small thrust, Bastian's sent plunging deep inside her. Still locked in their embrace she lets out a long deep moan of pleasure, which sends a shudder down his spine. Bastian senses it will not be long before he is ready to explode.  
  
Moonchild senses it too. Riding up and down his shaft for no more than a dozen times, she reluctantly continues her upward journey. As her body rises, her pussy gently eases away from Bastian, leaving his penis throbbing wildly, coated in her warm juice. Her full breasts now press against his chest, bearing down on his face. Bastian smells for the first time her delicate pure scent, which is now driving him crazy. Bastian cups each breast in his hand, caressing Moonchild's nipples between his thumb and forefingers. As soon as he is able Bastian takes one of her breasts into his mouth and begin gently teasing her nipple with his tongue. His hands then begin caressing her long back, working their way down to the soft cheeks of her buttocks. As his hands work away Moonchild starts to grind her body against the eager youth. Sliding his fingers between her cheeks, Bastian is able to gently stroke the inside of her pussy, which causes her to writhe against me more urgently, thrusting her clitoris into his chest. As she continues to drift higher his mouth now works its way down her stomach, all the while Bastian's fingers playing with her pussy from behind. Reaching her navel, Bastian pauses aroused by the very feminine scent of her sex. He has never been hungrier with desire. He was like a starved animal, deprived of nourishment by a spiteful master. He would surely have died had this Muse of his dreams not come to fulfill his wish. As she is eager to grant it. As the former Childlike Empress body slowly rises up before him, she arches her back and allows her legs to ease open around Bastian's face. For several seconds Bastian remained transfixed on the vision before him. The heat and aroma of her succulent wet entrance is truly overwhelming. Her pulsating clitoris, sitting proudly within her glistening lips, demands the boy's affection.  
  
Gripping the cheeks of her buttocks more firmly, Bastian pulled her towards him. Moonchild's body quivers with pleasure as my tongue sinks deep inside her. Lapping away at her sweet tasting juice, Bastian's nose plays with her clitoris, all the while inhaling deep lungs full of her scent. Bastian craves more and more as she thrashes uncontrollably about his face. Now as the boy continues to feast, Moonchild's body begins to suddenly shudder to the joy of her orgasm and Bastian's powerless to prevent her soaring high into the air, her blood-curdling scream of pleasure piercing the night air. Bastian watches spellbound as she once again darts about the room, her body dancing with delight all around him. Aware that Bastian is also close to reaching his own goal, she suddenly stops in mid-air and dives towards him.  
  
They begin to kiss passionately once more, the taste of Moonchild's own cum on Bastian's lips seemingly driving her more insatiable. Reaching down between his outstretched legs she takes hold of his penis and delicately begins to milk him with deliberate, purposeful strokes. Bastian's now more ravenous than ever with a desire to consume her and as they continued to kiss, Moonchild's body begins to degenerate once more into its misty form and he is able to devour her. With each frantic nibbling action she slowly passes his lips, makes her way down Bastian's throat and into his body. For a split second there is a calm in which they both feel they are one. But then Bastian can wait no longer. When she reaches the very core of his passionate rage, Bastian cannot hold back. Spasm after spasm sends his molten cum high into the air. In mutual adulation she too rises from within me as Bastian continued to enjoy the orgasm of his life.  
  
As peace and tranquility return once more, Bastian opened his eyes and looked around. He is soaking wet with sweat and his stomach and legs are drenched in his released juices. He sat up and looked around. His wilting penis lying before him. Outside the moon shines bright. A cool breeze drifts in from the open window. Smirking, Bastian laid down and watch the curtain as it gently motions in the gentle wind, its soothing rhythm sending him slowly back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story pairing Bastian and the Childlike Empress. It takes place when Bastian enters High School. Hope you enjoy it and do leave reviews. "The Neverending Story" and all its characters are property of Michael Ende.


End file.
